Kun Peng's Six Variants
|chinese_title = 鲲鹏六变 |type = !Fate Palace Merit Law#29 |level = !Immortal Emperor#29 |era = !6-#29 |creator = ! #29 |users = ! * Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect#28 *:Gu Tieshou#65 *:Elder Zhou--only first three transformations#67 *:Li Qiye#29 |former_users = |first_appearance = 28-Mentioned |history = Origin The is the Fate Palace Merit Law and the strongest Immortal Emperor Merit Law created by . In order to create this Merit Law, Min Ren took a great risk to observe a Kun Peng under Dark Crow's instruction. Minor Form At some point experts from the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect derived a Minor Emperor Merit Law from the , the Kun Peng's Six Minor Forms. Sect's Decline 30,000 years ago the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect was attacked and almost destroyed by the Heavenly God Sect. They lost most of their powerful techniques, including almost all Immortal Emperor Merit Laws. The is the only complete Immortal Emperor Merit Law left in the Sect, so it is heavily guarded by the Sect's Elders. Even the elders couldn't study it freely without the agreement of the upper echelon of the Sect. Difficult Dao Era Near the end of the Difficult Dao Era, the Sect's previous Sect Master personally, with the agreement of the Supreme Elders, granted permission to study complete version of the to Gu Tieshou, his disciple and Sect's future First Elder. Later on, Elder Zhou risked his life and achieved a great contribution for the Sect. With the unanimous agreement from the Elders and Protectors, he was allowed to practice the 's first three transformations. Current Era In the Current Era, Li Qiye studied the Kun Peng's Six Minor Forms and regained his memories about the 's complete version. He used the to knock at the Fate Palace's gate in order to open it. Several months later, when Li Qiye reached the Physique Accumulation level, he used the among other techniques to subdue the Yin Yang Sea of Blood and refine it into his Longevity Treasure. Half a year later Li Qiye used the combination of Heaven Transformation's speed and Hell Suppressing Deity Physique's weight to kill three Sectional Leaders, Protector Hu and Leng Shizhi. Shortly after, Gu Tieshou used the to stop Dong Shenglong. Three months later Gu Tieshou used it against War Noble Lie. Around a week later he used the against Violet Mountain Noble. Li Qiye observed him and commented that Gu Tieshou's technique was needlessly complex. After witnessing Li Qiye's , Gu Tieshou asked to observe him closely in hopes that he could get Li Qiye's guidance to serve as reference material. Half a year later Li Qiye, Gu Tieshou and other members of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect came to the Evil Infested Ridge. They were attacked by Suppressive Might Noble, but Gu Tieshou used the to defeat him. After entering the Evil Infested Ridge, Li Qiye used to deal with various Heavenly Beasts. |capabilities = Heaven Transformation The Heaven Transformation (天变) represents Kun Peng's extreme speed. The exact speed depends on user's understanding of the the technique. Someone with profound understanding, like Li Qiye, could become as fast as a real Kun Peng. It is the fastest technique in the Nine Worlds, second only to the Soaring Immortal Physique's speed. Earth Transformation The Earth Transformation (地变) represents Kun Peng's immeasurable weight. The Earth Transformation can create an endless thick ground in the sky above the user; an immense earth with immeasurable weight and Kun Peng on top. This transformation is massive and unstoppable; the moment it is created it will fall from the sky. It also can increase user's weight. Its heaviness is like the immensity of the earth. Dark Space Transformation The Dark Space Transformation (空冥变) represents that nothing can hinder or block Kun Peng. It is akin to teleportation as it allows the user to instantly cross the vast distance through any obstacles with a single step. Sea Transformation The Sea Transformation (海变) can transform the sky into an ocean, with gigantic surging waves that are capable of drowning the stars. This ocean absorbs the world's energy and power of the Grand Dao, doubling the power of the user. Tsunami Transformation The Tsunami Transformation (涛变) can increase user's strength. With each consecutive blow the power will stack to the limit and eventually will be released in one unstoppable strike. Galaxy Transformation The Galaxy Transformation (星河变) is the 6th transformation. }}